The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Orange Dream’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling in a trial field by the Inventor in Hantay, France in May of 2014. The trial field contained hundreds of proprietary Heuchera seedlings from the Inventor's breeding program. The exact parentage of ‘Orange Dream’ is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation initiated from meristem tissue in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in June 2015. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.